


Movie Night

by agrajag



Series: 3below Season Two Fics [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Oblivious, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Eli tried to not let it, but Krel was so flipping cool that he couldn't help himself.Krel Tarron considered him, Eli Pepperjack, hisbest friend!God, what would he do if Krel ever wanted to hang out? Eli would probably implode right there on the spot as soon as he asked. There was only one possible solution to avoiding such an embarrassing fate: he had to ask Krel to hang out first so he wouldn't be caught off guard.





	Movie Night

"I know you're Krel Tarron's best friend," the woman said with a sneer.  
  
Eli was caught off guard by the statement that he forgot all about playing dumb.  
  
"He said that?" he asked excitedly before clamping his mouth shut.  
  
And, well, then there was a lot of fighting with no clear winner, which is how Creep Slaying always seemed to go anymore. It was almost discouraging enough to make someone want to quit.  
  
Not that Eli was going to quit!  
  
But he couldn't help if he got distracted by other, technically less important things. Like, that apparently when he wasn't paying attention, he had become Krel Tarron's best friend.  
  
In one year he went from having no real friends to speak of to having two best friends and a whole slew of allies with the Trollhunters. It was so much so fast, it might get to someone's head.  
  
Eli tried to not let it, but Krel was so flipping cool that he couldn't help himself.  
  
Krel Tarron considered him, Eli Pepperjack, his _best friend_!  
  
God, what would he do if Krel ever wanted to hang out? Eli would probably implode right there on the spot as soon as he asked. There was only one possible solution to avoiding such an embarrassing fate: he had to ask Krel to hang out first so he wouldn't be caught off guard.  
  
The plan was decided on. Now he just needed to work up the courage to enact it. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Every time he would see Krel in the hallway at school, he'd get nervous and run in the opposite direction. It was beginning to be a problem. Mainly because he was constantly late for class anymore.  
  
Perhaps he just needed a little push.  
  
So Steve literally pushed him into Krel one Monday, once he had finally gotten tired of Eli's nonsense.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry Krel," Eli said as he knelt down to pick up Krel's things that he dropped when Eli bumped into him. He appeared to be in shock, standing there frozen in place as Eli frantically piled the books in his hands. "Uh, well, while I have you hear, actually..." Eli continued as Steve motioned between him and Krel. "Would you, uh, like to watch a movie sometime? Together, that is?"  
  
"Yes!" Krel said loudly, although he was still standing there, stiff as a board. "I would like that very much, Eli of the Pepperjack."  
  
"Oh, Cool. Uh, so is Wednesday after school good for you?"  
  
"That is perfect. I will see you Wednesday after school."  
  
Krel shuffled away backward, smiling and waving at Eli, before turning the corner. Eli was strangely impressed that he didn't fall. Steve rejoined Eli then and threw his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"He is such a weirdo," he said with a chuckle. "He's perfect for you."  
  
"Careful there, Steve. You're my best friend, too. You might be accidentally implying you're a weirdo, too."  
  
"Best friends. Right."  
  
Steve's toned caused Eli to tense up, but he quickly calmed himself. Steve wouldn't tease him anymore, so he wasn't saying Krel wasn't his best friend, but what was he saying then?  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wednesday came faster than Eli would have liked. He had tried to clean his room, but it still looked like a complete mess to him. He kept changing his mind about which movie they should watch, that he hadn't made up his mind. What if Krel though he was a slob? What if he hated the movie Eli eventually decided on? He'd never want to talk to Eli again.  
  
There was no more time to worry, though. The last bell had rang and Krel was waiting outside for him. Aja was there too, with Steve, the two of them holding hands and being generally sickeningly sweet. (Eli was genuinely happy for them, though! But still.)  
  
"Are you two joining us?" Eli asked.  
  
He tried not to sound disappointed. He loved spending time with Steve, of course, but they were always hanging out. The point of all of this was so he could have some one on one time with Krel.  
  
"Oh no, we would not think of it," Aja said as she pretended to swoon.  
  
Krel swatted her shoulder and then quickly grabbed Eli's hand.  
  
"Ignore her," he said. "Let's go. I cannot wait to watch one of your movies."  
  
Eli swore he could hear Aja making kissing noises behind them as he and Krel walked away. Well, thank goodness they had waited to make out until he and Krel were out of eyesight. Although, they must not have completely been out of eyesight because Krel started blushing after a quick glance back.  
  
Also, he hadn't let go of Eli's hand. He must have forgotten he was holding it when he got distracted by Aja and Steve's antics. It felt nice, so Eli decided not to point it out, lest Krel finally let go.  
  
He didn't let go. In fact, he practically dragged Eli all the way to the Pepperjack residence, through the hall, up the stairs, and into Eli's room. (Which Eli should have been concerned Krel knew which room was Eli's, but his head was still spinning.) Krel only let Eli's hand go so he could set up the movie.  
  
He only had a split second to make his final choice, so in the end it turned out that not much strategy went into it. Eli grabbed The Chupacabra Walks at Night and hoped it was the right decision. It had a little bit of everything: a believable monster, a hunky hero, action and gore, but a little bit of romance, and a happy ending for all (well, except the monster).  
  
Krel had sat down on Eli's bed, so considering there was more than enough room for the both of them, Eli joined him. However, as soon as he sat down himself, Krel was sprawling out -- throwing his legs over Eli's lap and propping his head up against the head board with a pillow.  
  
Eli didn't have much experience with friends, but Steve didn't do this when the two of them were watching a movie. Well, it had taken some time before he felt comfortable touching Eli -- first a hand shake here, then an arm around his shoulder there. Maybe this was an Akiridion thing. It was plausible they were a naturally touchy feely sort of people. Eli could handle that.  
  
Krel asked a lot of questions through out the movie, but it was obvious he was paying attention and enjoying it. He just had a curious mind. Eli had figured that much from watching him in school. He was having such a good time because watching the movie with Krel was almost like seeing it through new eyes. He couldn't believe he had been freaking out so much before. Sadly, the movie was over before he knew it, and Krel had to go home.  
  
It was a school night after all.  
  
Eli walked him to the door and was in the middle of saying goodbye when Krel swooped in and kissed him quickly.  
  
"Thank you so much for the date, Eli! I had such a wonderful time!"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Me too," Eli said, his hand coming up to touch his lips. They felt as if they were tingling.  
  
Krel was already halfway down the street, and Eli watched him get smaller and smaller as he made his way home. Only once he could no longer see Krel did he run back up to his room, sneakers skidding on the hardwood floor. As he tried to catch his breath, he opened up a new text message.  
  
**Me:** Krel just kissed me!  
  
**Steve:** oh, wow shocking  
  
**Me:** I can hear your sarcasm from across the street. 😑  
  
**Steve:** well, that's usually what you do at the end of a date  
  
**Me:** I didn't know it was a date!  
  
**Me:** Wait, it was a date all along?  
  
**Me:** Do I like Krel?  
  
**Steve:** see? perfect for each other ur both so oblivious  
  
**Steve:** Aja had to tell krel about goodnite kisses  
  
**Me:** Did everyone know about this before except for me?  
  
**Steve:** yes  
  
Eli groaned and let his phone drop onto the bed. He was so embarrassed. Well, maybe only a little bit embarrassed. He knew that once he actually got to talk to his friend, he'd find that he was happy for him.  
  
So, one year he went from having no real friends to speak of to having a best friend, the Trollhunters, and a _boyfriend_.  
  
Yeah, it was definitely going to his head.


End file.
